


Clear Straw Hat

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 10:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot example of Invisible Man Luffy. Sorry, but I decided to stop at one due to lack of imagination for new scenarios. But please, take what I'm suggesting to heart.





	Clear Straw Hat

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does.**

**[CSH]**

**Clear Straw Hat**

**[CSH]**

As the Straw Hat Pirates enjoyed their dinner on their second day at the Baratie, an open discussion about the popular comic story Sora, Warrior of the Sea unexpectedly led to the sous chef, Sanji, throwing food at Luffy, Zoro, and Usopp and attempting to escape from the seafaring restaurant. When Zoro caught up with him, Sanji was quick to match his swords with his kicks.

"Stay away from me, you Germa bastard!" Sanji snapped at Zoro in anger.

Zoro, however, was confused. "Germa? You flipped us off over a comic book?!"

"Tell that bastard Judge that I'll never go back to that hellhole!" Sanji yelled with a straight kick to Zoro's stomach that knocked him back.

Before he could get to the Baratie's supply boat, however, Sanji felt himself tripping over nothing and then pummeled into unconscious by an invisible puncher.

"Well, that was interesting." The head chef, Zeff, said as he saw the whole commotion before turning the straw hatted pirate captain that was becoming visible again. "You know, the brat has been interesting in getting the Clear-Clear Fruit for ages. I'd be careful around him, if I were you."

"I'm more concerned on why he attacked us." Usopp commented. "I mean, what was his problem?"

Zoro shrugged. "Beats me. I could barely understand what he was waving about."

Zeff merely showed the palms of his hands. "Don't look at me. As far as I can remember, the brat has never really been an open book."

"Well, at least I'm looking good, compared to you dirty boys." Nami chuckled good naturedly at Luffy, Zoro, and Usopp's messed up clothes.

Luffy, however, having the idea of a good joke, smiled before turning invisible again and capturing the unsuspected Nami's lips in a kiss. Returning to visibility, Luffy laughed in his own way at Nami's flushed expression. "I like your new look, Nami." He said with a grin just as the numerous onlookers struggled to hold in their own laughs.

**[CSH]**

**It's not exactly what I had in mind, but I want to get out at least a single one-shot out of One Piece, Dragon Ball, and Naruto before the year is done, especially so I'll have some time to work on vocational homework. If my creative juices were high, though, I can assure you all that this would've included either the early formed Grand Fleet and/or total Eleven Supernovas. In fact, a scene like this was what I initially had planned for my future Pirate Luffy full-length story, but I don't know the backstories of all the Worst Generation, or what they all did before reaching the Summit War Saga, so I had to demote the Supernovas as future allies/rivals of the Straw Hats instead of on the same boat from start to finish. Nonetheless, when I do learn more, maybe I could try to make a workable fanfiction about them teaming up.**

**We'll see.**


End file.
